<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Walls Crumble Eventually by Skyitegaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121115">All Walls Crumble Eventually</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyitegaming/pseuds/Skyitegaming'>Skyitegaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, The Hobbit - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amazing Betas, BAMF Hobbits, Children, Crossover, Hobbit Children, Hobbit Culture &amp; Customs, Mostly from Madara, Sentient Citys, There are swears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyitegaming/pseuds/Skyitegaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter how tall, strange or broken, the shire loves her family and will gladly accept the children of Konoha as her own.<br/>*******<br/>This is my first story! If you have feed back or suggestions feel free to leave it in the comments!!</p><p>I have an amazing beta readers so shout out to them for being such a big help!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uzumaki Mito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A crack in the glass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      The shire is a stretch of land home to a race of being known as Hobbits. They are shorter than dwarves, lack the other worldly grace of the elves and live longer than most men could hope for.</p><p>      They enjoy peace that they surround themselves with, for they enjoy the simple pleasures of life. Good food, good drink, a warm hearth, a soft bed and comfortable clothes, although they have no need for shoes, with their large hairy feet that are as strong as an old oak tree.</p><p>  With all this, why would they want for more?</p><p>    That's not to say they don't experience greed, heartache, negativity or keep secrets. In fact, like the dwarrow they actually have quite a few. Although they loved their peace and respectability, they had a habit of inviting the bloody and damaged into their homes, with dirt under broken fingernails, clutching shining metal and paranoia as a constant companion.</p><p>    For no matter how tall, strange or broken, the shire loves her family and will gladly accept the children of Konoha as her own.</p><p>· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·</p><p>         It happens like this, while a boy met his best friend at a river and taught him how to skip stones, his little brother was at home reading. He was young, brilliant and determined, which is a very powerful combination and on that day he had found an old scroll. An Old, dusty and forgotten scroll hidden under thousands of others. The day Tobirama discovered an Uzumaki sealing scroll is where this all began.</p><p>        Years would pass. A dear friend would be discovered to be an enemy, death would come for the last little uchiha brother, and unwinnable war would end with the birth of a village.</p><p>        It is here our story begins, the older hobbits would say, for they were just young tweenagers when it all began.<br/>
In a village hidden by leaves, a man made of starlight with tattoos and eyes a deeper color of scarlet than even the reddest gladiolus in all the shire, broke through a wall between worlds. They whispered this to the Faunts gathered at their feet. He fell through and brought a piece of his new village with him. That is how the Shire met Konoha.</p><p> </p><p>     Although the man's village was new it had been loved for years already, by hopeful men dreaming of peace since they were young boys. It's no wonder it took such a short time for Konoha to start to love them back. So when Tobirama slipped through, Konoha was very reluctant to let him go with good reason. She may have been young but she wasn't innocent. Her walls and homes were made by Shinobi, for shinobi. She didn't want to lose one of her guardians. She would do her best to protect them.<br/>
       The Shire is old. Careful hands and big hearts have cared for and poured love into this land for longer than any being can remember, except maybe an elf. When you love somewhere that much, it's bound to start to love you back. That's how the Shire came to be. And when an unknown entity just suddenly appeared out of thin air on her borders, the Shire, like most beings with commonsense, was rightfully alarmed. No being in middle earth just appeared. Not even the old gray one. She had no clue what manner of creature that was coming and if it was dangerous to her dear hobbits. She didn't know if she could protect them.</p><p>        Looking back it turns out that there wasn't anything to worry about. Tobirama, the only man who knows what happened exactly, took it to his grave and if you go through the trouble of bringing him back to life he wouldn't tell you anyway, and the two villages couldn’t really talk per say. What everyone living in the Shire or Konoha at the time would be able to tell you was how it FELT when their land spirits finally met.</p><p>       It was like a choir decided out of the blue to sing the most perfect note in all of existence. It was like seeing flowers blooming on an old empty battlefield. It was a happy laugher, as every fiber of your body aches in the way that happens after a satisfying day. The gentle hand of a loving mother or father on your shoulder.<br/>
While only the Shinobi of Konoha were able to feel it on their side of the gate, every hobbit of the Shire felt it echo through their bones. Which drew proper hobbits out of their holes in order to chatter with their neighbour on what in the name of the green lady that could possibly be, and sent every shinobi in Konoha into a paranoia drivin tizzy. It also alerted them to the fact that Tobimara was nowhere to be found, which sent his older brother, Hashirama into an even deeper panic.</p><p>       Not even an hour later Tobirama walked out of the Old Woods into Hobbiton, calm and steady as a river. Hobbits watched in awe as he walked down the paths with so much grace most were convinced he must be an elf. Of course adult hobbits would not just go up to him and ask, it wasn't proper (and more than a little dangerous).</p><p>        Children however, (tweenagers in this situation) who have never known a day of danger in a place where everyone was either related or may as well be have no such qualms. Much to the horror of their parents and surprise of one albino, more than three-fourths of the tweenagers who saw him ran up to ask exactly that, along with a few dozen other questions. To the relief of every hobbit who was watching this, the strange man took no offence and even seemed to be fine with answering the questions or least tolerated them. (Tobirama was actually delighted. He loved children, however most were terrified of him and his coloring, and if it wasn't that they were scared because they heard stories about him. Here, however, it seemed he had another child join the group starting to surround him as he walked every few seconds. So yes, he was very happy to answer the young...beings questions and if he asked a few of his own...well he was still a shinobi.)</p><p>         It wasn't long before the tweenagers and Tobimara realised that he wasn't anywhere near his home and when a child fetched a map from his smial, realised he was not on his world at all. It was quite a shock. Well... It should of been, however Tobimara took one look at the map and simply stated "Ah...I see." and gave it back to the child who gave it to him in the first place. He then provided to explain that he came from a completely different world to his mob of tweenagers, who were far too curious to be shocked. The only ones who were actually shocked were the various gentlehobbits and hobbit lasses who were listing in on them, most of which decided he was lying or was simply crazy.</p><p>        That wouldn't last long. It also did not take long for an actual adult to step forward to talk to Tobimara. Her name was Belladonna Baggins, who was the mother of one of the many children that Tobimara acquired. From there they had a lovely conversation and pointed in the direction of the Green Dragon pub, where he could spend the night, as the sun would be setting soon. Which was lucky. Not for him, but for the hobbits as that night a fire broke out in the woods.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Konoha the day of the incident. Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alternatively titled " In which everything goes wonderfully wrong."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>   Madara, decided it was not a good day. It had started alright, the sun was shining, there was very little paperwork to complete today and the white demon had decided to stay in his lab. If that was all that had happened it would have even perhaps been a nice day. However, then the incident happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   People have gotten used to loud noises and explosions coming from the senjus lab at all hours of the day, and were not surprised by yet another that morning. It was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>invasion </span>
  </em>
  <span>of someone else's feeling in every shinobi's mind that had first triggered the paranoid individuals who called Kohana home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Unfortunately, that was not the worst thing to happen that day. Not even close. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Hashirama, of course, had made no plans yet for disasters. That was left to his demon of a younger brother, like several other important things he was supposed to be doing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Which meant, they had to drag the white monster out of his lab, away from his projects and explosions. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>    Arriving at the senju compound is where things went from bad, to worse. There was only one word to describe the state it and its inhabitants were in. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chaos. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shinobi were running around, grabbing weapons, bumping into each other, and in the corner of the garden there was a huddle of children of varying ages looking scared and quite a few were crying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Madara decided it was not a good day.</span>
</p>
<ul>
<li><span> · • • • ✤ • • • · ·· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <span>    Hashirama stared at the open door into an empty room. His brother's room, his Lab. His Lab was never open, at least not when it was empty. Especially when his brother is gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Tobimara was a wanderer. Always has been, always will be. He would find gaps between the endless battles and slip away. He never told anyone he was leaving, he just did. He was never gone for more than a week, although it was rare for him to be gone that long. A day or two, maybe even three was the most common amount of time, but he always made sure things were secure before disappearing. Lesser paperwork would be distributed to those capable while the more important projects given to Toka to handle for a few days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    His brothers Lab however, would be locked when not in use and sealed with no less than five different wards when he was traveling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Hashirama stared at the open door into an empty room. "Ohhhh…..That's why everyone's panicking." he stares for another moment. Then he joins his clan in running around like a chicken with his head cut off.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<ul>
<li><span> · • • • ✤ • • • · ·· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·</span></li>
</ul><p>
  <span>    Madara stood there just taking in the sight of an entire clan collectively losing their minds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   "How is it that we never defeated you?" He asks  as a particularly distracted senju runs into a wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    It also should be noted that the children have gravitated to him as he's the only adult who isn't acting like the sky is falling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    He wonders when his life took such a downward tip into insanity as several children grasp at his clothes or hide behind his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Madara decided to add this day to a very long list affectionately titled "All The Reason I want to rip Tobirama limb from limb." as his childhood best friend ran of of his house screaming bloody murder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Madara decided this was definitely a very bad day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you zinka for bing the first to bookmark this work!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobirama knew a lot about fire. This was because of two main reasons. Firstly, he lived in a forest in a country named Fire. It was named that for a reason. Secondly, he was raised to fight Uchiha since he had been able to walk. Butsuma thought the earlier he started his training the better. Therefore, Tobirama knew a lot about fire. Especially all the best ways to put it out.</p><p>So when a Brandybuck lad had stolen his father's pipe and accidentally set the woods in Over the Hill on fire while attempting to use it, the smoke woke him from his fairly shallow sleep. He then did the only rational course of action. He put it out.</p><p>It wasn't hard. He was born with the strongest water nature in generations, so pulling at the dew and the damp and the very air was like second nature to him. Easier than breathing, and far easier than seeing. He twisted it with his chakra, twisted then let go; a Suiton of this level did not need any hand signs so he did not bother.</p><p>He did not notice the awed looks as he twisted the streams of water through the air, the hushed whispers of "By Yavvana…" as he effortly put the fires out, the fear flashing in a few pairs of eyes.</p><p>The few who eavesdropped on him and the tweens earlier hear the words "another world." It echoed in their ears.</p><p>By the time Tobirama turns around, even the embers have been thoroughly drowned and only a small part of the forest has been destroyed, far less than if he hadn't intervened.</p><p>He turns and walks back to the Green Dragon. He ignores the staring, ignores the awe and fear visible even in their chakra. He's painfully experienced at it. He ignores them until he's back at the Green Dragon, then passes it and walks up a tree. He continues to ignore it as he makes himself comfortable as he can, getting on one of the more sturdy branches and he ignores it as he drifts into a shallow sleep.</p><p>· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·</p><p> Hobbits, Tobirama decided, were strange creatures with strange chakra to match. The entirety of the Shire-as he had learned it was called-filled his senses with variations of green-growth-life, which seemed to wrap around every hobbit like a cloud of colorful mist. It was strange that they had such strong chakra signatures when they had so little chakra, barely more than a civilian child he estimated. Yet it spilled out of them, feeding every bit of nature they came into contact with, but never seemed to pass out from losing so much of their life force so quickly. It was even hard to find them among the greenery unless he was actively looking as their chaka twisted and twirled around that of the world.</p><p>  'They probably do produce a lot more chakra but they can only hold so much,' Tobirama thought, as he watched them pass from his branch. 'But that would mean they would have an extremely fast metabolism in order to create enough energy to constantly create more chakra in which— His thoughts were unceremoniously cut off by the ringing laughter and happy chakra of children running towards the tree he had commandeered.</p><p> Now, children in any universe tend to be curious, so when they went to the Green Dragon to find the nice man from yesterday, and discovered he never went there to begin with, they chose to do the most straightforward thing-to run about the hills and paths trying to find him. Then, one bright little tweenager who according to the neighbors was far too much like his mother- decided the best way to find Tobirama was to get the best and highest viewpoint of the Shire. Ergo, he needed to climb a tree. </p><p>It is a notable fact that hobbits are rather good at climbing trees-it's all in the feet many would say-although older generations did not seem to participate in this pastime all that often. Why? "It's not respectable," They would say.  Children however, do not care for adults and there made up concepts like "respectability" that get in the way of fun or knowing the answer to questions.</p><p>· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·· · • • • ✤ • • • · ·</p><p>Now the thing about hobbits is that they produce nature chakra or a diluted version of "Sage Chakra" if you prefer that term.</p><p>It's why they're so stealthy after all. Who notices a leaf among thousands of others. It's also why they stand out so much more where nothing grows.</p><p>The Shire, however, is full of trees and full of leaves.</p><p>Which is why Bilbo Baggins, a tweenager of 16 years of age, was able to climb the tree Senju Tobirama, one of the greatest sensors of all time, was sitting in while he was distracted by the other Faunts running around, without alerting him.</p><p>Of course, Bilbo wasn't expecting to see the magic man sitting on the branch right above him, and likewise, Tobirama wasn't expecting to turn and see a small child hanging onto a branch just below him…</p><p>And neither of them were expecting the branch Bilbo was holding onto to break.</p><p>Many things happened at once. A loud crack that echoed throughout the hill, Bilbo let out a loud shriek of fear that only children can manage as he started to fall and Tobirama lunging forward to grab the child before he hit the ground with a speed only a trained Shinobi and perhaps Rhosgobel Rabbits can pull off.</p><p>The result is Tobirama standing on the trunk of the tree as he holds Bilbo in his arms, very similar to how one holds a kitten. Quickly walking down the tree he sets Bilbo down in front of a large gathering of wide eyed children, a couple with open mouths.<br/>
Then all at once the silence was broken.<br/>
"THAT WAS SO COOOL!!!!" "YOUR REALLY FAST I COULDN'T EVEN SEE YOU MOVE!!" "ARE YOU A WIZARD?! DO YOU HAVE A STAFF?!" "CAN WE LEARN TO DO THAT?!"</p><p>Let it be known that the only puppy dog eyes Tobirama was immune to was Hashirama's.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love child-magnet!Tobi.<br/>So cute.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: Konoha part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning! Thins chapter contains swears!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thank, the FUCKING SAGE for Mito. And, while we're at it, thank whatever demon pissed Toka off enough that she decided to take a holiday from hell. Why she decided she wanted to spend it as a Senju, Madara would never understand, but thank whatever higher power there is that she is because obviously, it’s only the women who have any FUCKING COMMON SENCE IN THIS FUCK MESS OF A CLAN.</p><p>This is a rough translation of what one Madara Uchiha was thinking as he and his growing gaggle of Senju children watch Hashirama's frankly terrifying wife and cousin reign in their idiot clansmen. It’s a wonder of the universe how the pale bastard is so fucking logical when the rest of the males (and some of the females) are all secretly over-emotional, flaily bastards. At least the tree idiot is honest about it! The rest of them pretend they’re cool as FUCKING ICE. Ha! And they have the gall to complain about his "over-emotional reactions,'' when they all freak over one member of their clan going missing! Pretty ballsy to be throwing stones from your glass palace! </p><p>Madara was done with this BULLSHIT AN HOUR AGO.</p><p>There wouldn't be this much panic if Hashirama would just DO HIS OWN BLOODY PAPERWORK! NO! No, instead he hoists it onto his monstrous little brother, so he can go bother other people who are also trying to work! So now half the village is panicking and no one knows what to fucking do because the only fucking Senju brother who actually does the work is FUCKING MISSING.</p><p>'Oh, he better not be dead, he doesn't deserve the peace and quiet of death', Madara thought as he silently fumed, 'I swear if he's dead I'll find a way to bring him back so I can kill Tobirama myself!'</p><p>Meanwhile, Mito had come home to find her in-laws and husband all acting like a bunch of children during hurricane season instead of the feared shinobi they say they are. She and Toka decided to take ONE hour to go and enjoy some dango, do some shopping, and they came back to this. </p><p>Honestly, they only left to enjoy the season, and browse weapons, perhaps get her tessen looked at for some minor repairs, you'd think a compound full of professional assassins and warriors would know how to behave when one of its members disappear. Never mind that it's Tobirama, they are grown adults. The children and Madara are behaving more dignified than they are for kami's sake.</p><p>Thank goodness for Toka, she left to deal with her moronic clan mates, leaving her to deal with her husband. It's at times like these she remembers her mother's words. "There's no shame in you returning to the island widowed under mysterious circumstances, dear."</p><p>It's appealing, Mito admits, when Hashirama is acting particularly moronic, but Gods above he's her lovable moron and she hasn't reached her limit with him quite yet…</p><p>She's getting there though. It's a headache trying to translate emotional Senju into proper common, but so far she's roughly translated it to mean "Tobi is missing!! His lab is open, and he's not here! His lab is never open, why is it open?!! Did someone attack my baby brother?! DID SOMEONE KIDNAP MY BABY BROTHER?!!! OH GODS I'M SUCH A BAD BROTHER, SOMEONE COULD BE OUT THERE STEALING MY BROTHER’S VIRTUE AND…" The translation ends there, mostly because Mito has had enough and has placed a hand over Hashirama's mouth.</p><p>On the other hand "Husband, enough." is polite Uzumaki for "Husband, I love you but shut up and breathe before you pass out." </p><p>It speaks for itself that Hashirama did exactly that.  "Let's go over what we know. Tobirama is missing, his lab is open, and no one saw him leave." Mito stated calmly, her hand still firmly over Hashirama's mouth.</p><p>Hashirama nods his head. Gently Mito moves her hand from his mouth to his cheek. "Hashi, Tobirama can look after himself. Our clan is panicking and needs guidance. Go out there and calm everyone down. I'll go into Tobirama's lab and see if I can figure out what might have happened." Mito could feel her eyes soften around the corners. Hashirama was loud, high strung, emotional and the floor, furniture, and ceiling were growing branches. </p><p>She wouldn't trade it for the world. </p><p>And as Hashi pulled her close enough that she could feel his heartbeat under his skin, close enough that she could make out the smell of ink and earth, she knew that none of the riches in the Daimyos treasury could compare to all the silent ways her normally loud husband found to say 'I love you'.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Scandalous Flowers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for not posting sooner! And a shout out to  Katakanabara for beta reading this chapter!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chrysanthemum Brandybuck nee Took was very proud to say that by hobbit standard she was completely and absolutely unrespectable as a hobbit lass could be, second only to her cousin Belladonna herself.</p><p>Now she did many respectable things, she knew her crafts, (she had the finest embroidery in all the shire, thank you very much) and was a fine baker even if her pies never won a blue ribbon. She was married to a respectable gentle-hobbit and was very handy with a shovel.</p><p>She had never gone on a grand adventure and had only ever gone on walking Holliday's to Bree. No, if respectability was measured by these things she would be a fine hobbit indeed.</p><p>There was one thing however that most hobbits could not overlook and that was her love of sharp, pointy weapons.</p><p>Daggers, swords, shields, bows and arrows, she even owned a war hammer (a gift from a friend from the blue mountains who often visited Bree for work) in one of the few weapon collections in the entire shire. </p><p>Now if it was only a collection, the neighbors would not be so worked up. Every hobbit had one collection or another, and although odd, weapons were collected now and again, usually due to historically significant events attached to the blade's history.</p><p>The issue with Chyranthemum's collection was that she used them. Practiced with a dagger three times a week, sword and shield twice, and bow and arrow on the weekends.</p><p> Worst of all, unlike most of the fine hobbit folk who bought meat from the butcher who bought their 'wild' meat from Bree,<br/>
she hunted.</p><p>Completely unacceptable.</p><p>Chrysanthemum could care less about what most thought of her 'hobby'. So what if she liked a good dagger? And what's the point of owning a weapon if you don't know how to use it? The only reason she doesn't practice with the war hammer is that it is as big as she is! Even then, it took a month of trying to practice with it for her to admit that she couldn't use it because she would never be able to even lift it.</p><p>In fact, it's how she caught her husband's attention in the first place! A year ago she saved him from muggers in Bree, you'd think that his parents would be more receptive to him courting her after that.</p><p>Maybe the fact he gifted her a custom made dagger along with the traditional bouquet is what made her future mother-in-law faint. His father's scowling could be attributed to the unusual flowers selected for the bouquet made to reflect her.</p><p>So what if Snapdragons are usually used for apologies and the Daffodils clashed with the Gladiolus? It was a beautiful arrangement and she made sure to kiss Holfast in order to show her appreciation.</p><p>Although, the dagger is what really convinced her to give him a chance.</p><p>It really was a nice dagger, strong and straight, with an edge that could cut your finger with just a light touch, add that to the fine material of the sheath and the red and white rose twisted together down the center. </p><p>Chrysanthemum had blushed scarlet when she had gotten home and noticed that little detail and was very glad that Holfast's parents didn't notice that their son was gifting red and white roses. The amount of ruckus would have certainly put a damper on their courting.</p><p>That being said, it is her favorite knife, and wears it on her belt whenever she's out of the house. Like today for example.</p><p>Usually, she wouldn't wander around too much but today she has a reason. There's a stranger staying in town.</p><p>A dangerous stranger.</p><p>A wizard or demon or even a Mia come down to visit the mortals if you believe the rumors.</p><p>Chrysanthemum knew that the shire was an easy target if one got through the Forest and over the river. Her green pastures and gentlefolk were not made for fighting. Normally they'd have the rangers take care of the problem before it entered, but not this time.</p><p>The Bounders were not going to be helpful in this manner either. They weren't meant to fight, they are there as scouts and to break up drunken fights. They only know how to use cronkers, which well and good for stunning an enemy in order to get away, is not so helpful if the enemy is in the middle of their home with plenty of others to lash out at.</p><p>So she decided to go keep an eye on the White-haired fellow herself. Not that it would do much. Every Brandybuck had seen what he could do with water last night and Chrysanthemum was smart enough to admit when she was outclassed.</p><p>Still, an outclassed defense was still defense.</p><p>However, she was not expecting….whatever was going on in front of her.</p><p>The white-haired man was sitting on the grass under the old oak behind the green dragon inn, absolutely covered in tweenagers. They were clinging to his sides, laying across his legs and if she's not mistaken, Bella's son Bilbo was the one clinging to his back. </p><p>"...Now chakra is made of physical and spiritual energy. Physical energy is made by the body and is increased by training and exercise. Spiritual energy is the opposite. It's made by the mind and can be increased by study, meditation, or simply by gaining experiences you didn't have before." explains the man as he used a strange-looking tool to draw two circles in the dirt.</p><p>"But doest explain how you could stand on the tree!" exclaimed one of the brats clinging to the man and what does he mean 'standing on a tree'?!</p><p>"I'm getting there. Now the body combines these energies to create chakra and if you know how to control it you can command it." As he spoke he drew a large circle around the two smaller ones and then drew an S-like line down the center, "When I was standing on the trunk of the tree, I directed some of my chakra to my feet to cling to the tree. If I used too little chakra, I would have fallen. Too much and I would have blown up the spot where my feet were." </p><p>"Well this looks interesting, is there room for one more?" Chrysanthemum called out, standing at the bottom of the hill.</p><p>A pause and then a collected cry of 'Aunt/cousin Crissy!' as several small bodies abandon their various perches to rush down the hill before grabbing her to pull her towards the man on the hill.</p><p>'Well, this is one way to meet a potential enemy'.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to everyone who commented on past chapters! And please let me know what you think of the story so I can improve my writing in the future.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6: konoha day two after the incident. part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A short chapter this time! hope you enjoy and happy 2021 everyone!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Madara was tired and grumpy and ready to murder his best friend. Nothing out of the ordinary really but the reason why is what put him in a really foul mood.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had been looking for the demon </span>
  <em>
    <span>all night. </span>
  </em>
  <span>When he should have been at home asleep in his nice </span>
  <span>(empty)</span>
  <span> warm house, he instead had been searching the entirety of the Forest with Hashirama after he had finally got his head out of his ass and dealt with his clan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once the adults had calmed down, the various children clinging to him had promptly ran off to their family. Thank Kami for that because Madara didn't know how much longer he could have stood there with them before breaking out in hives.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a rather heartwarming speech about unity and love and the usual shit that the tree spits out, Hashi had grabbed him to go looking for his brother.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He should have run away when he had the chance, gone to the tower to try and keep the village together and figure out how they're going to keep everyone fed and clothed in the long term. It's not like they could steal their supplies from civilians anymore, not with this many people and trying to set up trade with people who actively hate you is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain</span>
  </em>
  <span> but it was only so long before their storage ran out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hashirama growing crops was also absolutely out of the question. Chakra infused food had disastrous effects on the mind. Look at water country and their chakra infused water as an example. Bad enough that everyone is living in houses that the Idiot tree had made using his Motokun or built using trees he had grown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He should be in the tower but no. Instead he's spent the whole night running around, with a panicking, overemotional senju looking for a man he loathes and having competing thoughts of weather he wants white monster alive for Hashi’s sake ora mantra of 'please be dead in a ditch, please be dead in a ditch'.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mito also didn't help much with Hashi's search as she was busy with the deconstruction of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>time and space seal.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madara didn't know much about seals, but even he knew not to mess with time and space unless you had a death wish. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course Tobirama was working on one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn't enough to invent solid clones or even attempting to raise the dead, now he has to try and rip a hole in the fabric of the universe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Madara was really glad that Hashi labeled most of his brother's projects as forbidden once completed. Then at least they could control who learned them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After day had dawned he had called it quits, left Hashi to his frantic search and went back to the tower. He had paperwork to do and a nap to catch if he had the time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>